


Just some minor negotiations

by Azamir



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Guys in Suits, M/M, Mafia AU, Russian Mafia, Triads, inspired by mafia au week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki quit figure skating at 21, returned to Japan - and started working in the Family Business. As in, Yakuza Business.When he is sent to negotiate a deal with a Russian Bratva negotiator, he couldn't be more surprised at the identity of his Russian counterpart: It's THE Viktor Nikiforov, recently retired figure skater extraordinaire.They hit it off just fine. But this is still Yakuza and Bratva Business. It would be too easy if everything went down without a hitch.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri pulled the striped blue tie out of the box in his closet and tied the cravat with well-practiced movements of his hands. His hair was slicked back as it was most days now, and an elegant wire-rimmed pair of glasses sat on his nose. 

The Jacket went over his west and hid the holster he was used to carrying by now. He could have left the holster for today, since he wouldn’t be carrying a weapon, but something could always come up, and it was better to be prepared. And though coming unarmed for now was a sign of goodwill to start the negotiations in a favorable atmosphere, there were dangers from other sources than the Bratva negotiator he’d meet today. Rumours were that the Triads weren’t too happy about the Katsuki Clan talking to the Grigorjev Family. 

But though they had a lot of power down here in Kyushu, the Katsuki Clan needed new allies. The bigger Clans from Honshu were testing their control, trying to shut them out from some businesses if they didn’t concede to their points. The offer from the Grigorjevs had come just at the right time, and Yuuri would do his best to make this deal happen. 

A last look in the mirror brought a short flashback of the first time he’d done his hair like this. It had been for a competition, he had been 15 and at a Junior Grand Prix Event in Australia. Nearly ten years ago. He’d wanted to look more mature, now that he was old enough that he might graduate to seniors. Figure skating had been his life back then, every possible opportunity to be on the ice his greatest joy. 

Sometime he thought of what might have been if he’d continued. But he’d stagnated at a mediocre level, not good enough to win internationally, just good enough to get everyone’s hopes up. He quit at 21, after his third season as a senior skater. His only medals had been at junior and national events. 

His grandfather had not cared that he had focused so much of his time on figure skating and wouldn’t get into a good and prestigious university. He’d told him to go study in Fukuoka, and start working with the family business. Not the Onsen his parents were operating as a front, but the real Katsuki business: Yakuza business. 

And here he was. Wearing the fine suits for a dirty business, a business he was surprisingly good at. 

He checked his cufflinks, his tie and the jacket, then he was on his way out. He looked the part, and he’d play the part in today’s negotiations. 

\--

When Yuuri came out of the building, the black car already waited for him, engine running. One of the other members of the group, Tetsuo, opened the back door for Yuuri and then got back in the passenger seat. The driver took off and they were on their way to Fukuoka International Airport.

The drive would take about one hour, so Yuuri had some time to prepare and finish up other business. His laptop was still in the car, so he took it out and looked through the latest messages. Last month’s numbers and reports were coming in one by one, everything looked to be in order.

He never thought he’d be this good with the whole business side of everything, especially since he didn’t really focus on school much as a teen. Sure, he went to school, but when the others went to Juku, he went to Ice Castle or Minako’s Dance Studio. After finishing at a neighborhood high school with passable grades, he went to Detroit to train, enrolling at the University there more for appearances sake.

When he quit professional figure skating at 21, he also dropped his studies in Detroit to come home. His grandfather, the Oyabun, had taken him into the business and told him to enroll in a business management program in Fukuoka. It was neither prestigious nor all that difficult, but as grandson of the Oyabun and for working with the Yakuza, Yuuri had needed neither a prestigious school nor a top-notch education. He learned his way around the business numbers. In contrast to many of the younger students in his program, he actually knew what he studied for.

So, now he checked the monthly numbers from the legal and illegal business sides for his grandfather. He read reports and investments plans the group leaders put together to present to the Oyabun. He was being groomed to take the business over once his grandfather passed away.

Yuuri hoped that day still lay far in the future, he certainly didn’t feel prepared for taking over anything after little more than a year of full-time work. He had started working for the business just after his return to Japan three years ago, but there was a difference between dropping by on the weekends and interning during holidays to actually working fulltime.

The negotiations he was on his way to were the first he was to conduct by himself. He’d been present for some talks to other Kumi leaders, about territories and who could do which business. But negotiations with foreigners were seldom. That Yuuri had been sent first was actually due to his advanced English, grandfather didn’t want to use a translator if he could just send his trusted grandson who could talk just as well.

Yuuri hoped the other side also sent someone who was fluent in English. You couldn’t be sure when working with the Bratva, they had a lot of people who spoke too little English to do the negotiations by themselves. But he hoped they took this seriously enough to send someone skilled.

Just as Yuuri finished the last of the monthly reports, Tetsuo spoke up.  
“Katsuki-san, we’ll be there in a few minutes. The flight has already landed, when we arrive, the passengers will probably be coming out. Daisuke is waiting at arrivals, I will join him and bring our guest to the car. Is that all right?”  
“Yes, Tetsuo, that’s fine. Daisuke will bring the other Russians?”  
“Yes, he has the other car and will drive them, Katsuki-san.”  
“Fine. Ring my phone once you have him, so I’ll be ready.”  
“Of course, Katsuki-san.”

Yuuri closed the laptop and put it away in a secure compartment. He turned to his phone, where he had a few new messages, but nothing of importance. Probably Yuuko posting him new pictures of the triplets skating. Maybe he could drop by the rink this week, look how they were doing. If the negotiations went well.

Tetsuo got out of the car as soon as they were parked outside the Terminal. Only a few minutes later Yuuri’s phone rang, then stopped. So Tetsuo was on his way back to the car.

Yuuri put his phone away and sat up to be more straight. No second chance at a first impression.

The door opened, and the Russian negotiator entered the car with a graceful move. 

When he sat down, Yuuri was hard pressed to keep his composure. Opposite him, all lean grace and blue eyes, silver hair and an easy smile, sat none other than Viktor Nikiforov. His long-time figure skating idol. What the fuck?!

\--

Yuuri knew he should say something, a greeting, anything. But his mind still had to catch up to the fact that Viktor Wasiljevich Nikiforov was the negotiator for the Grigorjev Bratva. And sat just opposite him in his Yakuza Limousine. 

They had never met while Yuuri was still a skater. Yuuri didn’t get into the Grand Prix, Viktor didn’t frequent the smaller international Events or the Challenger Series that Yuuri had tried his luck at. Yuuri had never made it to Worlds, when he was nineteen he had been lucky to get nominated once for Four Continents. He had wanted so much to meet his idol on the same ice, but he’d never been good enough. 

And here, now, after having left behind the figure skating world, he met his idol in the flesh. He was at a loss for words. And the silence was getting uncomfortable. 

Viktor obviously had no such thoughts blocking his ability to speak.   
„Konnichi-wa, Katsuki-san. It is a great honour to be meeting with you today. My name ist Viktor Nikiforov, I’m the negotiator for the Grigorjev Bratva, on behalf and with the authority of Nikolaj Iliich Grigorjev.“  
„You are welcome in Japan, Mr Nikiforov.“ Yuuri finally found his voice again, though he knew he sounded cold and a little stand-offish.   
„We have reserved a restaurant, we will be there shortly. Your men will be accompanied by one of my men, Daisuke. As a token of good faith, I have come unarmed. I have high hopes that our negotiations will be prosperous.“ Formality helped. He had even sort-of rehearsed his speech last night. He was glad he had, now, because he had the words to fall back on.   
„I have, of course, come unarmed as well, Katsuki-san. And I am also confident that our negotiations will be fruitful.“

They lapsed into silence afterwards, neither having much to say for now, since it was obvious that the actual negotiations would not yet begin. 

But it was only for a few minutes until their drive came to an end, and someone opening the door for them to let them out in front of a high-class Sushi restaurant. 

The owner of the restaurant greeted Yuuri at the entrance, bowing deeply and thanking him for the continued protection of the family, and their patronage. Yuuri thanked him in turn for his continued patronage. They were led to a smaller private room, and Yuuri knew that until they left, the rooms around it would either be empty or filled with Katsuki Clan members. 

Viktor had been mostly silent until now, but as they sat down, he began a conversation. Light small talk, to start off in a good mood. 

„I really love Sushi. Though honestly, I love about any japanese food. Have you ever tried russian food, Katsuki-san?“  
„Once, I think. But not in Russia. In Detroit, though I am not entirely sure if it was russian or polish.“, Yuuri answered honestly.   
„Detroit? I’ve been there once, but I don’t remember much of the city.“  
„It’s not that remarkable. I lived there for a few years.“  
„You have lived abroad? To study?“  
„Something like that.“

Yuuri was not entirely up to a conversation about his aborted skating career. Fortunately, the waitress came with their menus and set down the call button between them. 

They settled on their first selections and drinks, and as soon as the first sake came, the real talk began. Yuuri hoped he would not make any mistakes in the negotiations, still being slightly unsettled by dealing with Viktor Nikiforov, of all people. He seemed nice enough. Though Yuuri was really interested how the other man came to be in the service of the Grigorjevs. As far as he knew, Viktor was not a St Petersburg native, so he couldn’t be born into the family. 

„So, Mr Nikiforov. We want a deal that’s mutually beneficial, but we will need to establish first what this deal is going to be about.“  
„Of course, Katsuki-san. There are a number of options. We have access to anything from the european market, especially synthetic drugs, fake medication, art, cars, weapons, people. We can get you any of these things at best prices. We can also offer luxury products of all kinds, if you want to supply the legal markets at better prices.“  
„We would like to gain more foothold in the legal markets. Weapons are a good idea. Art sounds interesting.“  
„There is a lot of art in Europe, and Russia of course, and we can move about every item from its current owner to a new one. If you have interested buyers, of course.“  
„Ah. Well, I don’t think this will function as the backbone of our agreement, but it is an interesting venue nevertheless. I am pretty sure we could establish a healthy demand for art.“

Once the actually themes were on the table, Yuuri relaxed. Viktor was a charming and fun man to talk to. As they progressed through the evening, several platters of Sushi ans more than one bottle of sake, the mood became more relaxed and they eventually stopped talking about the deal. Instead, Viktor told funny stories of his travels, the places he had seen and the food he had eaten there. 

At some point, Yuuri got carried away and interrupted Viktor with a comment of „I know about that! You got into a huge fight with your coach over it, and someone made a video of the fight. It was all over the news the next day!“  
„Oh? I knew I had made the tabloids at home, but they wrote about that in Japan as well?“  
„Uhm… well, it was all over figures skating news. And that was while I was still in Detroit.“  
„You follow figure skating?“  
Damn. Yuuri hadn’t wanted to have this conversation. Viktor sounded far too interested.   
„Yes.“  
„Yes, and…?“  
„Yes, what, Mr I-won-five-Word-Chapionships-and-five-Grand-Prix-Finals?“

Viktor laughed at that, and even though it was loud and almost boisterous, Yuuri liked the sound. Probably still his hero worship speaking…

„So, you’re a fan?“  
„I might have been, once.“ Yuuri would never admit to still having a poster of Viktor on the inside of one of his closets. He had put most of his posters away once he was back from Detroit, but he couldn’t let go of all of them. He should really take it down.   
„Do you skate yourself?“ Now Viktor sounded definitely interested.   
„A little.“  
„A ‚little?’ Who skates just a little? What can you do?“ Viktor obviously was well aware of Yuuri trying to hide the truth by omission.   
„Just a little. I quit training when I came back from Detroit.“  
„Training, huh? Wait a minute… that was what, 5 years ago? I remember Danissa going on about this japanese skater who quit far too early. Were you ever in international competitions?“  
Yuuri would have liked too flee right now, but he was required to stay. And entertain Viktor Nikiforov, who was asking all the wrong questions.   
„I was never successful.“  
„So you WERE in international competition! You still move like a dancer, you know.“

Did he? Yuuri doubted that. He sometimes still spent the odd hour in Minako’s Studio, but he knew just how much of the grace he had once possessed had been lost.

„Okay, you win, Mr Nikiforov. Yes, I wanted to go pro. I just was not good enough to medal at anything but Japanese Nationals, so I quit after three years of training in Detroit under Celestino Cialdini. I went home and joined the family business. No more stupid dreams of being a figure skater.“

Yuuri couldn’t stop the slightly bitter tone in his voice. Stupid dreams, it had been, but having your dreams crushed by reality was never pretty, and being reminded of it when you really didn’t want to talk about it was just bitter.

But Viktor Nikiforov seemed utterly undisturbed by Yuuri’s reluctance.   
„You still skate sometimes, don’t you?“  
„I told you, I quit training.“  
„There it is, the evasion again. I’m not going to fall for that anymore. Nobody just stops going on the ice for good. Me, I wanted to be able to walk after I turned 30, so I quit competitions last year. But I still skate, of course. I do some Ice Shows, all over the world. Also makes for a convenient cover. I can go nearly everywhere Nikolaj wants me, as long as there’s an Ice rink there, nobody will ever question it.“

Huh. That sounded pretty convenient, yes. Someone like Viktor Nikiforov really was getting so much attention that nobody would really notice what he did. 

„So, is there some cover activity for you in Japan as well?“  
„Yes, I have an appointment with Daisuke Takahashi, concerning a possible involvement with Stars on Ice in Japan. So my cover is all set up, no questions asked.“  
„Sure sounds convenient.“  
„Do you still have any contacts within the figure skating community?”  
„I never really had many to begin with. I was shy as a kid, didn’t really make friends in Juniors. I was still shy when I entered Seniors. My spoken English was atrocious until my second year in Detroit, I didn’t dare to speak to anyone who wasn’t Japanese. Later, it got better, but I still mostly kept to my teammates, if I spoke to anyone at events. So not much meeting people. After I quit, I didn’t really keep up many contacts, only my roommate from my last year in Detroit, he’s still active. A Thai, Phichit Chulanont.”  
“Oh, I met him in my last active year, he was running around taking selfies with everyone.”  
“Yeah, that would be Phichit.”

They both laughed, Phichit was a pretty unforgettable experience.

“Do you miss competing?”   
Yuuri couldn’t not ask. He’d left with such bitter disappointments, torturing himself with would-have-beens in his first year back home, and here was Viktor Nikiforov, winner of every medal figure skating had to offer.  
Viktor took a sip from his glass, delaying the answer.  
“In a way, I miss the thrill. I thought working for Nikolaj would give me that, but so far everything has been very business-y. What I don’t miss is morning practices, aching knees after every jump, and always being watched by federation guys who were creepy as the KGB. God, did I hate them. I was under so much scrutiny, being a public figure. They needed to control my image. They take care that the official Kremlin line of “there are no gay people in Russia” holds true.”  
Yuuri’s eyes widened at the last remark. He had not expected that.  
“We have state organized Doping, does it surprise you they control our sexuality as well?”  
Yuuri hid behind his glass for a moment, contemplating what would be the best answer.  
“It’s not all that different in Japan. They say it doesn’t matter, so we don’t need to talk about being… different. I’m surprised you’d tell me something like that. Isn’t it… deeply personal?”  
Viktor chuckled.  
“My health was the reason I quit competitions. The rest is the reason why I quit Russian figure skating. I don’t want to be part of their system any more. I will do ice shows and charity projects, but I don’t want to coach in that system. I don’t want to be part of forcing others to hide. And I don’t want to hide myself. For ten years I had to remain vague or deny it in every second interview, or I might have lost funding and support form the skating federation. No more bullshit, now. Nikolaj knows, everyone in the Brotherhood knows. Many don’t like it, but I won’t hide any more.”

Viktor’s voice had become more forceful, and Yuuri could sense many old hurts underneath the sentences. Viktor had won everything, and yet he had to sacrifice something he had not wanted to achieve that. 

„I’m impressed by your strength. I always was. But now, more than ever. To be strong and tell the world that you are different… I never had that strength.“  
Viktor had had a faraway look on his face, but he focused on Yuuri again.   
„Many would say I am a coward. I never said anything when it still counted, when I was an active athlete who could have been a symbol. But, well, I was enough of a symbol already, I didn’t want to become Russia’s gay martyr.“  
„It still counts. You need to be ok with yourself, and if not being a symbol, not being THE Viktor Nikiforov, ist what makes you feel fine, that’s ok.“

That brought the first genuine smile Yuuri had seen that night onto Viktor’s face. And if he thought back on it… it might well be the first genuine smile he had ever seen on Viktor Nikiforov’s face. And he had had so many posters of Viktor when he was a youth. 

„Enough of the heavy topics!“, Viktor announced just then, still with that smile on his face.  
„What are the best sights around here, anyways? I’d like to do some sightseeing in between, I’ve only ever been to Fukuoka for the 2013 Grand Prix Final, but at the time I didn’t have that much time, I saw so very little, and nothing outside of Fukuoka. Your Family isn’t originally from the city itself, isn’t it?“  
„No, we come from a seaside town, about one hour down the coast. It’s nice to visit, there’s an old castle there. Though I’m pretty sure you have not yet seen all of Fukuoka, as well.“  
„No, I certainly have not. Would you be amenable to be my tourist guide?“

That was quite a request. But then again… they go along so well, and not only because of a shared past in figure skating. It would probably be fun.

„I might be. If you can make it worthwile.“  
Yuuri didn’t know just why he had to tease like this, but it felt strangely right. And the fiendish sparkling that he saw in Viktor’s eyes as he responded felt even better.   
„Oh, I’m quite sure I can find something to entertain you, Mr Katsuki.“

Their conversation went completely off track after that. They drank even more sake, and became ever more silly with each other. Yuuri registered that they obviously were flirting, but he decided not to think too much about it. It was just some flirting, and nothing bad would happen because of it. 

When they arrived at the safehouse in Fukuoka later that night, Yuuri himself led Viktor to his room. It was right next to his own, and he would be lying if this didn’t bring dome unsavoury thoughts to his mind. Just one paper wall between them, just a few steps from one door to the other. The house was traditional, all wood and paper and sliding doors, tatami floors and no privacy whatsoever. Usually it was only used for bigger meetings, ceremonies and the like. But with an important guest and more of the Russian men who needed to be accommodated, this was one of the easiest solutions. The other men would be downstairs, only Yuuri, Viktor and some of Yuuri’s bodyguards would stay with them in the upstairs rooms.

Far too little privacy, however, to entertain any further thoughts of sneaking into Viktor’s room and taking their earlier flirting to the next level. Yuuri had had enough Sake to entertain the thoughts, but decidedly not enough to put these thoughts into action. He didn’t even know if Viktor really swung that way. Sure, there were the stories, some of the gossip he had privy to when he was an active skater as well, but nothing ever was confirmed.

So, his sake-ridden thoughts and libido could go hang. He seriously needed to sleep.

When Yuuri was just about to start stripping to change into his sleepwear, Daisuke knocked and entered after Yuuri’s acknowledgement.   
“Katsuki-sempai, I have brought most of the Russian men home. One group of them insisted on further entertainment, they are still out. Jun is with them.”  
Code for: They were out for a fuck with some prostitutes in the red-lights district. Well, if they insisted. Not much harm in a few Russian tourist banging Philippino girls downtown. And Jun knew some Russian and some English, he’d manage to talk to everyone, hopefully.

Yuuri nodded to Daisuke, who disappeared again. Soon after, Yuuri slipped into the bed – he was glad they had those in here, so nobody had to lay out futons. Just too much work before sleeping. He was out within minutes.


	2. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for months of no-show. I have a far too stressful life, and the winter was skating season, and since I joined the local skating club, with roughly 2 practices a week, I just was out of free time. Not helpful for writing. But new chapter, now! Yay!

The next morning he woke to buzzing activity in the house. Which was surprising, but not overly so, at least in the beginning. He slipped into a Yukata, then made his way down to the common areas of the house. He was just down the stairs when Daisuke approached him, a worried look on his face.

“Katsuki-sempai, we have a problem. One of the Russians who was in the red light district last night didn’t come home with the others. His phone is dead and the other Russians say that he should have been home at latest by 3 am.”

Yuuri was not entirely in the frame of mind yet to process all the nuances of this, but the overall picture got through: One of the Russians was missing. In the not-so-good way.  
“Who’s looking for him?”  
“We sent out some of the younger members. They ask around, nobody answered when they first asked at the brothel he went to last night. Hiroatsu-sempai was still asleep, so I don’t know yet just who is the owner of the brothel.”

Hiroatsu was the territory manager for Fukuoka, he kept track of the local books. He knew all the owners, even if he didn’t come to collect the money himself.  
“Okay. Maybe I know the owner. What’s the brothel called?”  
“Werkstatt Palace.”  
Yuuri thought about it for a minute, but that didn’t ring a bell.  
“Sorry, don’t know either. Somebody get Hiroatsu out of bed.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
„And have them watch the brothel, in case someone shows up there.“  
„I’ll send Koichi over, Katsuki-sempai.“  
Yuuri acknowledged him with a nod, and got a bow in return.

Daisuke went off, and Yuuri wandered into the common room to find one of the younger members preparing a cup of tea for him. He accepted with a nod, sipping the black tea. It woke him up a little bit more.

Some time later, just as Yuuri finished his cup, a very sleepy and slightly disshelved Viktor Nikiforov came down the stairs.  
“Good morning, Katsuki-san.”, he said, just before he hid a yawn behind his hand.  
“Good Morning, Mr Nikiforov. Tea or coffee?”  
“Coffee, if you have any.  
“Of course, Mr Nikiforov.”

Yuuri called one of the younger members and told him to make a coffee. Viktor sat down with Yuuri, still very obviously sleepy. Yuuri debated if it was a good idea to tell him the bad news before the coffee and decided against it. The coffee would be here within the minute, it could wait until then.

When Keita came with the coffee, Viktor took it gladly. When he was halfway through the cup, Yuuri finally spoke.

“One of your men has vanished last night. He didn’t turn up and his phone is dead. My men are looking for him, but I cannot rule out outside interference at this point.”  
Viktor set down his cup and looked up at Yuuri.  
„This is bad news.”  
„We think so, yes.”

He took another sip from his coffee, obviously contemplating.

“You think someone took him?”  
“We don’t know anything yet, but it looks like it.”  
“Who?”  
“No idea yet. Maybe someone who has it in for any Bratva member. Maybe someone who wants these negotiations to fail.”  
“Okay. I would rather not have the negotiations fail because one of my men was careless.”  
“It was my duty as your host to keep them safe.”  
“I know these men. They don’t exactly let themselves be kept safe. That’s why many of them are in the Bratva in the first place.”

Yuuri had to keep the smile off his face, with Viktor talking to candidly. The matter was still too grave to laugh.

“Still, it is my duty as your host. So I will have my men look for him.”  
“I will talk to my men, see if they know anything that might help you.”  
“That will be very appreciated.”  
“After I’ve had my coffee, though.”  
“Since we couldn’t yet get ahold of our local man who handles the strip where he went last, that won’t hurt. I’ll just go off and get my men to do what they can until then.”

Viktor nodded, and Yuuri left him with a bow. They had an office in this safehouse, and Yuuri went up the stairs to find it and get some of the proceedings he would need going. 

From the office, Yuuri himself tried calling Hiroatsu. This time, he picked up.  
“Oi, what’s up?”  
“This is Yuuri, Hiroatsu-kun. I need to know who runs the Werkstatt Palace brothel downtown. It’s urgent.”  
“Oh, Sempai, good morning! Of course, of course, I’ll look it up.”  
“Please do.”  
There was some rummaging on the other end, then Hiroatsu spoke again:  
“Werkstatt palace is run by a Korean, Lee Sung-min. He pays punctually. Was there a problem with his establishment?”  
“One of our guests vanished last night after he was last seen there. I’d like to inquire after him.”  
“I have a number for Lee Sung-min.” Yuuri pulled a notepad to himself to write down the given number. Then he thanked Hiroatsu and ended the call.

Next, he called the number of Lee Sung-min. On the second try, someone picked up.  
“Yes?”  
“This is Katsuki Yuuri, of the Katsuki. You are Lee Sung-min, owner of Werkstatt palace?”  
“Katsuki-dono! What an honor! Yes, Werkstatt palace is my humble establishment. What I can I do for the Katsuki clan?”  
“Last night, a guest of mine was at your establishment. Afterwards, he has not found his way home. We would like to know where he might have gone.”  
“Oh. A guest you say?”  
“A Russian guest, yes.”  
“I will ask my girls right now. I was not in the palace last night, I let my manager handle most days. But I will go there myself and ask every girl myself, Katsuki-dono.”  
“Please do, Lee. Please contact Daisuke under the following number as soon as you know anything.”  
“Of course, Katsuki-dono. I will take care of it immediately!”  
Yuuri gave him the number, then ended the call.

Well. That had been relatively easy. But still, they didn’t know anything yet. He was pretty sure Lee would move, and move fast. He had sounded utterly surprised and honest, but if he was in on the whole thing, he might warn whoever was behind this.  
So Yuuri called Koichi, who should be at the brothel by now.  
“The owner is a Korean, Lee Sung-min. He just promised me to interrogate his girls and then get back to me. Keep an eye out if he’s doing as he says, if not, follow him wherever he might go. I want to know about his every step.”  
After the affirmation from the other side, he ended that call as well.

Everything was prepared in the best manner possible for now.  
He returned to the common area of the safehouse, where another one of the younger clan members waited for him with freshly brewed tea. Just as he had sat down and taken a sip, Viktor also returned to the common room.

“I talked to my men. They want to look for Evgeni themselves, but I told them it would be stupid, since they don’t speak any Japanese. They argued, but accepted my decision. It would be good If they had something to do, they are a wild bunch and might do something stupid if they get bored.”  
„I will try to find something for them to do. For now we all need to wait for what will happen with Lee, who is the owner of the brothel Evgeni was last seen in. Koichi, one of my men, is there right now. I guess I will hear from him in the next hour.“  
„So there’s nothing to do but wait.“   
Viktor sounded more aggravated by this than the other news Yuuri had given him until then.   
„We can have some tea. We could even watch some skating videos.“

A dry laugh escaped Viktor at that.   
„I have had enough skating videos to last me a lifetime, but thank you for the offer. Maybe another time. I’m not in the mood for that right now. But tea will be fine. We could also talk about our original matter…“

Yuuri didn’t feel all that comfortable negotiating the deal as long as he did not know what Evgeni’s disappearance meant. But he could see the merit in Viktor’s words, since they needed to talk more about the things that were on the table, and today would have been a day for that, if not for the disruption that was Evgeni’s disappearance. 

So he nodded, and they talked business. 

—

Yuuri’s cellphone rang about one hour into the talk with Viktor. He gave an apologetic gesture and picked up.

„Yes? Koichi?“  
„Katsuki-sempai, we have found something.“  
„Where, and how?“  
„Lee was truthful, he came to the brothel and started asking his girls. One of them was missing, and she was the one who was with Evgeni last night. One of her friends just admitted that they were approached by someone, to snare the Russian guests and call if one of them stayed with a girl.“  
„Did she say who approached them? Did she know them?“  
„Her Japanese is atrocious, but from what I can gather, he approached her in Chinese. So my best guess would be Triads.“

Triads. That would make sense. They had a lot to loose with the Katsuki Clan and the Grigorjev Family dealing directly, bypassing a lot of Triad-controlled areas. 

„Thank you, Kouichi. And thank Lee for his cooperation. Bring the girl who was approached by the Chinese man, and ask around if any of the other girls were approached, too. Also, have some of your men look around in the other brothels. I don’t think they would only have approached the one house.“  
„Yes, Katsuki-sempai.“

The call ended, and Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s expectant face.   
„News. One of the girls vanished, she and at least one of her colleagues were approached by someone to snare Russian guests. Probably by someone from China.“  
„China?! Is this Triads interfering?“  
„We don’t know anything yet, but that’s the best guess at this time. Koichi will bring the girl who knows something here, we shall see if we can get some answers out of her.“

Viktor nodded, and they stopped their negotiations for now by mutal accord. 

Koichi came to the house about 15 minutes later. He stepped out of the back of the car with a woman who looked worn and tired as she was pulled out of the car. She followed him pliantly enough as they entered the house. 

Koichi led her to one of the smaller rooms downstairs that had been prepared for their arrival in the short time. There were several chairs and a table, and she was sat down on one end while Yuuri, Koichi and Viktor sat on the other side. 

Yuuri took charge.   
„You were approached by someone to snare the Russians. Had you seen the man who approached you before?“  
She looked down, not meeting anyone’s eyes.   
„No see before. Man speak Chinese, I speak Chinese. Work in China as maid before come work in Japan.“  
Her Japanese was rustic at best, that was pretty obvious. Maybe he should call one of his men who spoke Chinese, they didn’t have anyone who spoke Filipino.  
„Did your friend who disappeared know him?“  
„Not know. Alisa talk him first. He come to Apartment week ago. Afternoon, before work.“  
„Did he say anything else? Besides you calling him if you had Russian guests?“  
„He say reward. Leave number. I save in phone. I show you, man give back phone.“ She nodded towards Koichi at that. 

Yuuri turned to Koichi.  
„You took her phone?“  
„Yes, I have it here. Didn’t want her texting someone. Can’t read half the gibberish on there.“

He handed an old and much-used smartphone over to Yuuri. Yuuri took it and went around the table so he could watch exactly what the woman did with the phone. She seemed very aware of that fact and didn’t try to do anything but open her contacts. She scrolled down until she hit a contact labelled as „Yiren“.   
„This is Chinese man.“

Yuuri took the phone away and opened the details. It was just a mobile phone number, and if he had to guess it would be connected to a burner phone that had been discarded already. But still, you had to give some information to the phone company, maybe it would give at least some sort of trail. He sat back down, copying the number to his own phone. He handed her phone back to Koichi. 

„Okay. Let’s continue. So your friend, Alisa? Did she call Yiren last night?“  
„Not know. I see Alisa in club, when Russian man come in. Not see her after.“  
„Did she call you since? Text you?“  
„No. Not until man take phone.“

Okay, that was probably a dead end for now. Her friend might just as well be dead, in order not to leave any witnesses behind. Nobody cared much for a dead illegal prostitute. Having her vanish was easy. 

„Okay. Koichi, any question you can think of?“  
Koichi only shook his head at that.   
„Well, then you can go back to your work or Apartment. I’d advise you to be careful. We won’t shield you if the Chinese come after you.“, he spoke to the woman. He didn’t even know her name, but he didn’t particularly care much either. 

He stood, as did Koichi. Koichi led her from the room and the house, handing her over to one of the other men to drive her away from the house. She’d be watched, if anyone contacted her, they might get another lead. 

Viktor had stood up with Yuuri and looked at him expectantly. Oh, right, the whole conversation had taken place in Japanese, he wouldn’t have understood a word of it. 

„She and her friend were contacted by a Chinese man, she had his number. They were supposed to call him if the had Russian guests. Her friend probably did so, though she hasn’t seen her or heard anything from her since last night.“  
„Well, that’s at least something. You copied that number, right?“  
„Yes, I’ll give it to one of our contacts, he can get the owner who registered it with the phone company. And where the phone was last used.“  
„Huh, that’s something.“  
„I hope. Someone will watch the woman, see if anyone will contact her.“

Viktor followed Yuuri out of the room, and they got on with their investigation. 

\--

Their informant with the police got them the contact information for the number soon. It was registered to a Korean immigrant who worked in a factory. Two teams went off to look for him, one to his apartment, one to his factory workplace. 

Yuuri and Viktor were doomed to stay idle some more time, since they still didn’t have a real lead as to where Evgeni might be held. Or if Evgeni even was still alive. 

But even though there was heavy tension in the air, Viktor never seemed to blame Yuuri for what happened - and he could well have blamed him or the Katsuki-gumi as a whole. It was their duty as hosts to keep their guests safe. But Viktor stayed wholly amiable towards Yuuri, in a very comfortable way. 

He would never have thought he could talk this easily to Viktor Nikiforov. He’d overcome his hero worship somewhat after dropping figure skating, but there were still so many years of reaching for distant closeness with the other man. There were moments when being in the same room with Viktor felt surreal, but mostly it felt entirely natural. Yuuri didn’t really understand all those conflicting emotions, but he accepted them. He’d have time to make sense of them once this crisis was over and they had found and freed Evgeni. 

His phone rang.   
„Katsuki-sempai, we have found Kim Cho-min in his apartment. He needed a little bit of persuasion, but he told us where where the „friend“ he got the phone for has an office. It’s one of the outposts of the Hongkong Lotus Triad.“

That was excellent news. Finally a real lead. 

„Thank you, Tetsuo. I will gather some of the others and we will pay a short visit to their local headquarters. Full force, If they have him there I want him, and If they don’t I want to know where he is.“  
„Okay, boss!“

Yuuri called several of the group leaders. He really wanted a show of full force. The Chinese needed to know that this course of action was unacceptable. He’d teach them.

When he had called all the men he needed, he went over to Viktor’s room, knocking on the frame of the door. Viktor called him to enter. He sat at the low table with a laptop in front of him. 

„We have a lead, the Hongkong Lotus Triad is connected to the phone. We’ll go to their local headquarters, in a show of force. They obviously need to learn that we are decidedly not to be messed with.“

Viktor’s face lit up at that. Right, he’d said he hadn’t seen much action until now. He’d probably get that now. Yuuri had no intention of leaving him behind, a unified front of the Katsuki-gumi and the Grigorjev family would be the best signal they could send to the Lotus Triad. 

„I’ll gather my men, you tell me when we’ll go. Time to get Evgeni back.“  
„Yes. Time to get Evgeni back.“

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Mafia AU week when it started posting and was so hooked. I wanted to write something! But work and stuff didn't allow me to write as much or as fast as I would have liked to. So, this is only the first chapter, and it also got far too long. I hope it's still okay. No beta, because I don't have one. I will try to get this finished fast, it was meant to be under 20.000 words total, but we'll see if I can keep to that. The other chapters probably, hopefully, will be shorter than this.


End file.
